deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Swole Mountain
Swole Mountain is a rare trading camp that always includes a building with a flashing neon sign that says "SWOLE MOUNTAIN THE GYM YOU GET SWOLE", a weapon barterer and a recruitable character (including familiar characters). Inside the building are 4 special traders that can only be found at Swole Mountain: A special fitness trainer, a special strength trainer, a Boxing trainer, and a Shady Trainer that will sell you some Brass Knuckles and teach the Forbidden Pump and the Ultimate Diet. Animals cannot be trained. NOTE: Once you select a training option, there is no option for you to go back to the previous menu, effectively forcing you to carry through with your decision. Strength Trainer The Strength trainer costs 3 food, increasing strength by one. Each time you purchase training, it'll increase the cost of training by 2 food. A full party training costs 3 food + 2 food per every other party member (note: animals are not included in the count), increasing the cost by 2 food for every party member (e.g. 9 food with a full party). If maximum stat limits are reached, food will still be deducted for training. Fitness Trainer The Fitness trainer costs 3 food, increasing fitness by one. Each time you purchase training, it'll increase the cost of training by 2 food. A full party training costs 3 food + 2 food per every other party member (e.g. 9 food with a full party), increasing the cost by 2 food for every party member. If maximum stat limits are reached, food will still be deducted for training. Boxing Trainer The Boxing trainer costs 20 food, increasing maximum health (vitality) by one, both strength and fitness by one, along with a stronger standard punch attack. Training can only be carried out once. This also works on super trained dogs, replacing claw with boxing. If the Character already knows how to punch, they gain a point of dexterity instead ("Let's practice our footwork, then!"). Note that this does NOT apply to Contender, as her boxing attacks are different from the unarmed version. (Picture to the right.) Sketchy Trainer The Sketchy Trainer's brass knuckles cost 3 food. The special techniques cost 20 food each, and can each only be carried out once. Both techniques can be learned by the same character. The FORBIDDEN PUMP sets a character's strength bonus to T*L*B's. Unfortunately, they also inherit the flexing and grunting and inability to attack other than throwing things. However, they keep their number of inventory slots (unswappable weapons will also still remain locked in place). Also, if they are El Satan OR have his body through the Grappler + Ex-Wrestler stat combo they can still pick up and throw zombies without having to knock them down first. If T*L*B gets the FORBIDDEN PUMP, he will gain SLIGHTLY MORE MUSCLE MASS, which will also allow him to do that. The PERFECT DIET causes a cosmetic change (thin and tall) and increases a character's dexterity (running speed) by 1. This can cause some visual glitches involving floating heads. Category:Rare Traders